<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love island by ilovelewie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695140">love island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelewie/pseuds/ilovelewie'>ilovelewie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelewie/pseuds/ilovelewie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>love island; gay addition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work is also posted on wattpad, I decided to also post it here so people can read it without the annoying ads on wattpad :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY 0</p><p>louis cannot blame his bad decisions on anyone but himself. he always was a little bit spontaneous, maybe a bit reckless but never like this. he can confidently say he had never signed up for a dating show drunk off his ass until he got an email saying something along the lines of; "hey! we want you on love island season 3; gay addition." </p><p>and this is where his spontaneity comes in. sure, louis loves his life. he has a great job with an international company that helps other companies become more green, he has a great circle of friends he's accumulated over the years and goes to the gym. sometimes. occasionally. and yet he finds himself accepting the invite to fiji, 22 episodes, 4 weeks and 2 days with a bunch of horny gay men. sounds spontaneous enough right?</p><p>the thing is louis knows these shows have to be bullshit and scripted. at least to some extent. so he isn't hoping for too much, maybe a few more good friends and a good vacation out of it. but the pre-teen girl in him is hoping to find the love of his life. however, twenty five year old him is saying, shut the fuck up and do not let these aspiring model and actor boys break your heart.</p><p>despite the back and forth he feels in his head he find himself packing a bag, his two closest friends watching him.</p><p>"are you seriously doing this?" liam asks, eyebrows knitted together as he looked from the suitcase to louis. louis shrugs.</p><p>"why not? four weeks in fiji and all i have to do is string cute boys along, sounds fun innit?" he smirks back, niall and liam rolling their eyes in sync.</p><p>"you string boys along just fine here. in seattle. where you live." niall says with a raised brow. louis throws his boxers at niall.</p><p>"i'm vacationing for the first time since i was 18 leave me alone." louis bites back. liam sighs and pats louis' shoulder.</p><p>"alright lou, we'll vote for you every week, promise." liam says sincerely. louis grins and coos at liam.</p><p>"thank you lili." he winks.</p><p>+</p><p>DAY 1</p><p>louis sits in the villa in some makeshift interviewing room, a lady coming over to adjust his hair before scurrying off camera. louis smiles into the camera, feeling his heart hammer in excitement.</p><p>"hi, i'm louis tomlinson. i'm twenty five and i help companies become more environmentally friendly." he says and the director cuts. people hustle and bustle before the man is telling him to describe what he looks for in a guy.</p><p>"what i look for in a guy is someone who can take a bit of joking and poking fun. someone who doesn't take themselves too seriously but still has their shit together." he says before an annoyed "cut" is yelled.</p><p>"louis you can't say shit." jerry, the man who has been feeding louis questions tells him. louis looks wide eyed into the camera.</p><p>"oops."</p><p>+</p><p>louis stands in a line with four other guys he had met earlier in the villa. he had known their names, 30 minutes later he does not remember. anyways, they had all made small talk and were getting along well when a leggy blonde model came over and told them to head on over to the beach to couple up. she was insanely gorgeous and louis teased that he might go for her instead.</p><p>so now louis is stood in a line with four other shirtless men, waiting to meet five other shirtless men and decide if they want to be with them based just on looks. it's now louis realizes how shallow this show really is. </p><p>"alright boys, as each boy comes out i will ask you to step forward if you are attracted to them. if you are coupled up and are attracted to someone you can still step forward." she says, the boys make a few noises, louis smiles a bit to himself. he has to say he's a sucker for drama like this. seeing people lose their cool satisfies him in a sick way.</p><p>"however, you do not get to choose who you couple up with, the man entering right now does. and if you are coupled up and a new boy up here wants you, he can steal you." she says with a coy smile. louis' feet were tingling with excitement. this was going to be one hell of an experience.</p><p>"alright, here's our first boy." she says and looks over her shoulder. a man comes out with a smile on his face, he's louis' type somewhat, not too tall (he hates looking short), built and dark haired. however nothing really jumped out about him.</p><p>"hi, my name is jace and i'm twenty two." he says with a charming smile. way too young, louis couldn't deal with all that.</p><p>"okay, boys. if you are attracted to jace please step forward." laura says. no one steps forward. cue the awkward silence.</p><p>jace laughs, cheeks turning a bit red. "tough crowd." he laughs. louis cracks a smile at that.</p><p>"okay, louis, why didn't you step forward?" she asks, it seems they were starting left to right.</p><p>"um, nothing about you really jumped out to me, also you're a bit young, still in college I presume so." Louis says and gives him an apologetic smile. jace shrugs.</p><p>"sounds reasonable." he winks. jace ends up choosing the last guy in the row, mark. they made a cute couple. two more guys come up. lane and jacob, both attractive but louis doesn't step forward and thankfully they don't choose him. lane chooses a boy named connor and jacob chooses max.</p><p>the third man however, louis feels his eyes widen when he walks up.</p><p>he's not too tall, maybe an inch or two taller than louis, he's got jet black hair carefully styled back but still effortless and caramel skin. however, louis' favorite part about him was that he was covered in tattoos.</p><p>"hi, im zayn, i'm 24 and i'm a tattoo artist." he says. louis bites his bottom lip as he feels a smile bloom on his face.</p><p>"okay, if you are attracted to zayn, please step forward." laura says. louis instantly steps forward... along with all the other boys.</p><p>"wow this is the first time everyone has stepped forward. louis, this is the first time you've stepped forward at all, care to tell us why?" she asks. louis smirks a bit but lets it form into more of a smile seconds later.</p><p>"um you're exactly my type, i wouldn't mind looking at you for a few hours." louis laughs, zayn is grinning at him, a barely noticeable flush rising to his cheeks before he looks down to his feet. he spares louis one last look before laura is then speaking to george who is next to louis. when everyone has given their reasons it's time for him to choose.</p><p>"okay zayn, who would you like to couple up with?" she asks, zayn's dark eyes run over all the men and stop on louis.</p><p>"louis." he says and smiles. louis grins. zayn comes over and they share a hug, louis' body tingles everywhere zayn's hands touched. he chalks it up to nerves.</p><p>"okay islanders, we have one more boy for you, come on out." she says. the man that comes up is easily sex on legs. he's tall, curly hair cut short and a smile that is oh so charming. he's not louis' usual type, a bit too tall but he was definitely handsome as hell. his eyes were absolutely gorgeous, a beautiful green and his tattoos were a bit quirky louis has to admit, but beautiful nonetheless. he was built like a firefighter, that was what louis was going to guess was his occupation.</p><p>"hi, i'm harry. i'm 23 and i'm a doctor." he says, dimples popping as everyone looks around, confused.</p><p>"at 23?" laura asks, harry chuckles, shrugging.</p><p>"child prodigy." he answers shortly with a smirk. </p><p>"wow okay." laura laughs, even she seemed a bit flustered. "if you are attracted to harry please step forward." she says. instantly, everyone steps forward... except for louis. what can he say, zayn seems more compatible with him. he won't deny that harry was sexy as hell, but he liked to keep his eggs in one basket.</p><p>"wow okay. mark why don't you start." they all rattle off their reasoning and louis is the only one left.</p><p>"louis, why didn't you step forward?" she asks. louis looks harry in his eyes. jeez, they feel like they were piercing his soul.</p><p>"you're not my usual type i guess, you seem like a good boy, i like someone to look like they'll ruin my life." louis says with a teasing smile and a playful wink. harry raises a brow, a smirk on his face. besides his tattoos, his natural aura gave off a calmness, a beautiful comforting feeling. zayn gave more of a moody, mysterious vibe.</p><p>"really now?" harry asks, louis shrugs a bit. harry nods, looking to laura who is smiling warily.</p><p>"okay harry, who would you like to couple up with?" she asks. harry waits a few seconds, eyes going to louis.</p><p>oh hell no.</p><p>"louis." he says cheekily. louis looks at zayn who looks chill as ever. louis lets out a small chuckle.</p><p>"why?" louis says. he's not mad, he actually is a little more interested in him now. he likes a man who's up for a challenge. louis opens his arms for harry who hugs him and quietly says in his ear; "to show how much of a good boy i am." he says teasingly. a shiver goes up louis spine. </p><p>"wow okay. zayn, you'll have to choose someone else to couple up with."  she says sympathetically. zayn chooses the only boy remaining, george. the cameras cut, louis turns to harry with his brows raised. harry grins at him. </p><p>"those dimples, definitely trouble." louis teases. harry laughs at that, shrugging.</p><p>"you stood out most to me, i love a good challenge." harry says. louis sees everyone beginning to return to the villa, he walks with harry a little bit behind everyone else. </p><p>"i was wrong about you." louis says. harry smirks. </p><p>"oh yeah?"</p><p>"yeah. you're as bad as they come." louis teases. harry laughs, wrapping an arm around louis' shoulders. </p><p>+</p><p>"so, what brought you all to love island?" george asks as they're all sat on a couch outside. it was pouring rain so they couldn't get much use of the beautiful villa they were in. </p><p>"curiosity mostly." lane answers. harry next to him snorts. </p><p>"what's so funny styles." lane asks and jabs a finger at his stomach. </p><p>"i'm here for love, hence love island." harry says, eyes going straight to louis. louis sips his drink as everyone follows harry's line of vision. </p><p>"why did you sign up louis?" mark asks. louis shrugs. </p><p>"i don't remember signing up so i'm assuming i was drunk. but i got an email and decided to come. i hope i find love but who knows." louis says. they all talk about it a bit more before separate conversations begin to form and harry comes over to him. </p><p>"hi." he says, taking a seat next to louis. louis angles his body towards harry. </p><p>"hello there." louis smiles. he feels a little awkward when he remembers there are cameras filming them.</p><p>"so, where are you from louis?" harry's asks. there's something about harry that just makes louis blush. </p><p>"seattle. where are you from?" louis asks, harry's face lights up. </p><p>"me too!"</p><p>"really?" louis asks with a smile. harry nods, laughing softly. </p><p>"huh, guess this was a waste of time. if i actually left my house i might've met you." louis jokes. harry laughs at that, eyes traveling over louis. </p><p>"hm maybe. this way is a lot more fun though." harry states and smiles at louis. louis softly smiles back, looking at harry. he's got to admit, harry's eyes are the most beautiful thing he's seen in a while, they just have the most beautiful hint of yellow in the middle.</p><p>"i love your eyes." louis says, and for the first time harry looks a bit bashful. he smiles down at his lap before looking back to louis. </p><p>"thanks, i like yours too." harry answers. "i wonder which ones our kids will have." </p><p>louis throws a pillow at him. </p><p>+</p><p>it's bed time, louis is brushing his teeth when zayn appears, giving louis a smile.</p><p>"hey." zayn says. louis waves at him, watching zayn grab his own toothbrush. louis finishes before zayn and takes a seat on the counter, admiring the line of zayn's back and the tattoos covering it. when zayn's done he smiles at louis, standing next to him. </p><p>"how did you like today?" zayn asks. louis shrugs, smiling. </p><p>"it was good. everyone is really fun and cool. i can see myself being friends with everyone here." louis says. zayn raises a brow. </p><p>"i find it hard for people not to like you." zayn says with a smile. louis laughs. </p><p>"you'd be surprised." he says. zayn rolls his eyes and just then harry walks in with a tote bag and of course, the cutest smile. </p><p>"hello." he says and goes to a sink. zayn answers with a hi, louis just checks him out head to toe. the line of harry's back was also quite nice to look at.</p><p>"i want the left side." louis says to harry. harry smiles, nodding.</p><p>"that's okay with me." harry answers, eyes sparkling. louis winks back, jumping off the counter and giving zayn a small pat on the back as he left the bathroom, it was getting a bit awkward.</p><p>he's sitting up in bed and talking to lane who is in the bed next to him when harry comes over... in nothing but skimpy briefs. louis watches him confidently walk over, laughing with george about something before he's getting into the right side of the bed. </p><p>"i'm so tired." harry says, eyes shutting as his head falls against the pillow. louis hums in agreement, his eyes watching harry's abs contract as he breathes out.</p><p>"i move a lot in my sleep so, sorry if i kick you." louis says with a small laugh. harry's eyes open as he turns onto his side to face louis. louis lays down, facing harry also. </p><p>"that's alright. might kick you back though." harry teases. louis smiles, a little surprised when under the covers harry's hand circles around his wrist before intertwining their fingers. hea rises to louis' cheeks as harry begins to stroke the back of his hand with his thumb.</p><p>"also my feet are cold. always." louis adds on, harry shrugs. he uses louis' hand in his to draw him a little closer.</p><p>"i'll keep them warm." </p><p>and with that louis, hesitantly slides his crossed feet between harry's legs, and the lights go off. </p><p>"goodnight louis."</p><p>"night harry."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>COUPLES RECAP:<br/>
mark and jace<br/>
connor and lane<br/>
max and jacob<br/>
george and zayn<br/>
louis and harry</p><p>- - -</p><p>DAY 2</p><p>harry loved a good cuddle, so when he woke up for the third time because louis had kicked his shin once again he decides to take matters into his own hands. at some point in the night louis had turned on his side facing away from harry, his feet still tucked between harry's legs but the rest of his body close enough harry could feel heat radiating from it. but every time harry starts falling back asleep, louis will kick a bit. </p><p>it's annoying. </p><p>so harry slides closer to louis, one arm going above louis' head and the other sliding around his waist. he traps louis' feet between his legs so they can't move instead of how they were loosely just stealing his warmth. </p><p>"did i kick you?" harry hears louis' tired voice. harry noses against his shoulder.</p><p>"mmhm." he answers. louis shuffles back a little to press more against harry before slipping his hand into harry's that was resting on his tummy. </p><p>"sorry." he says back, squeezing harry's hand. harry doesn't answer, feeling a small smile bloom on his face. he just sighed out contently and finally went back to sleep. </p><p>+</p><p>louis hears chatter before he wakes up. he also feels extra warm and cozy, which he chalks up to being the heater of a man behind him. </p><p>he cracks an eye open and sees lane getting out of the bed next to him. slowly, he turns in harry's arms and sees the man still dead asleep. he smiles, rubbing harry's cheek with his thumb before gently smacking it. </p><p>"ow." harry says and smiles, still not opening his eyes. louis laughs, waiting for harry to open his eyes. </p><p>"wakey wakey." he teases. harry finally opens his eyes, letting go of louis' waist to lay on his back. harry turns his head and smiles, brushing a hand through louis' hair. </p><p>"you look beautiful in the morning." harry mumbles. louis smiles, leaning against harry's hand that was cupping his cheek.</p><p>"so do you." louis answers. </p><p>louis felt like he needed to reel himself in. one good cuddle and some flirting and he's ready to stay with this man forever. he needs to remember where he is and that harry can change his mind at any given moment. the cuddling the night before threw him off, he was sure he was stuck between harry and zayn but something about harry has him fawning in a stupid, careless way.</p><p>"alright, i'm gonna go for a swim." louis says and begins sitting up. harry makes a noise of protest and grabs louis' arm. </p><p>"just a few more minutes and i'll go with you." harry says and smiles. louis looks around, everyone was already out and about but them. harry gently grabs louis' arm to bring him closer. louis follows and rests his head on harry's shoulder.</p><p>"tell me more about you." harry says as he's gently rubbing louis' arm. louis sighs, looking up at him as his hand slowly traced a circle on harry's chest.</p><p>"um, i've been in seattle my whole life, got my bachelors at washington state and was interning at the company i now work at. i have 5 sisters, 1 brother." louis rattles off the things off the top of his head. he smiles at harry. "what about you?"</p><p>"i moved to seattle for work, my family is in nevada, i have 1 sister and i graduated high school at 15." harry says. louis gives him an impresses look. </p><p>"you would've been a helpful friend in high school, i barely graduated." louis chuckles. harry grins at him, sitting up.</p><p>"let's go for that swim." harry says and helps louis up. they walk outside, stopping under the ramada and observing the pool that was getting riddled with bullets of rain. </p><p>"so much for swimming." louis says, watching the rest of the islanders gather at the kitchen. harry lets out a disappointed sigh, softly rubbing louis' back. </p><p>"i'm gonna go shower since swimming is a bust." he tells him before stepping back inside. louis looks around, spotting zayn in the group of people in the outdoor kitchen. zayn, the guy he originally liked before harry styles cuddled him into a lovestruck trance. he walks over, giving zayn a smile and a wave. </p><p>"what's up?" louis asks, opening the fridge and taking out a carton of eggs. </p><p>"making some avocado toast." zayn says. louis stops in his tracks. </p><p>"you're kidding." louis says, shaking his head. zayn looks to him with his brows furrowed.</p><p>"what's wrong with avocado toast?" zayn asks. louis scoffs. </p><p>"it's the trendiest food of all time. you're from LA aren't you?" louis asks, zayn gives him a sheepish smile and nods. </p><p>"god i fucking hate trendy things." louis says getting a bored look from zayn.</p><p>"you're on a show that is literally trendy in multiple countries." zayn deadpans. louis hip checks him. </p><p>"shut up and eat your tasteless avocado toast."</p><p>+</p><p>"so, you and zayn." mark says. louis gives him a shrug. </p><p>"he's cool. a little quiet but i'm a little loud so." louis tells mark. mark nods. </p><p>"do you mind if i talk to harry then? since you're into zayn." mark asks. louis begins to feel awkward. sure he has a strong attraction to zayn but he also has one with harry. he'll admit, he's a bit more attracted to harry and that shocked him. he thinks he was drawn to zayn because he reminds him a bit of liam and liam is his best friend, zayn was familiar.</p><p>"i mean you can talk to whomever you want but um, i like harry. and zayn i'm not too sure about, i think we'd make great friends. harry kind of shocked me to honest i wasn't expecting to... anyways you can talk to whomever you want. no hard feelings." louis says, deciding that maybe he shouldn't pour his thoughts out to the guy who's into harry. albeit, everyone here was probably into harry. </p><p>"alright lou. just, know that i think we're great friends even though we just met. and harry seems pretty into you, but i'd rather shoot my shot then not know." mark explains as he gets up. louis nods, watching him walk away. he doesn't feel great about that conversation.</p><p>later that day, lane screams, "i got a text!" and like vultures the islanders crowd him. </p><p>"harry and louis, its time for your first date. it's time for louis to find out just how much of a bad boy styles is. hashtag just my type, hashtag heartbreaker." lane reads out. louis blinks in surprise as harry shakes his head at the wording of the text.</p><p>"go get ready!" connor shouts and they all begin pushing the two into the villa, harry getting pulled into an interview. </p><p>harry sits down, looking into the camera. </p><p>"how do you feel about going on a date with louis? restate the question please." jerry tells harry. </p><p>"i'm really excited to go on a date with louis. i haven't had much time to talk to him today, i feel like every time i made my way over to him someone was pulling me aside. so yeah, i'm excited to get some one on one time with him." harry says and finished with a charming grin. the camera cuts and harry scurries off to get ready. </p><p>when he's done he finds louis waiting for him outside, looking stunning as ever. he's wearing loose light wash jeans rolled at the ankles, a striped shirt tucked into them with white slip on vans. </p><p>"wow." harry says as he walks up to louis. louis beams at him, holding out an arm to wrap around harry's waist. harry does the same to his shoulders. </p><p>"you look good." louis says to him, eyes running over his body. harry was wearing skinny jeans, a loose shirt barely buttoned and french tucked along with boots. </p><p>"thanks." harry answers, rubbing louis' shoulder. "shall we?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>COUPLES RECAP:<br/>mark and jace<br/>connor and lane<br/>max and jacob<br/>george and zayn<br/>louis and harry</p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>DAY 2</p><p>"oh wow." louis says as he looks around. the production team had set them up at a nice outdoor restaurant that was vacant, well, besides them and the entire crew. </p><p>"this is nice." harry says, fingers gently squeezing louis' shoulder from where his arm was around him. louis smiles up at him, harry returning it. harry holds louis' hand as the boy rounds the table to his seat, him and harry sitting not side by side but also not across from one another. far enough for the camera to come in for good individual shots but close enough to easily touch and show them in the same frame. </p><p>"i feel like i haven't seen you all day." louis says as he sips his drink. harry does the same, sitting back. </p><p>"i know. after our failed morning swim i was getting pulled aside a lot." harry admits. louis nods, popping some fruit into his mouth. </p><p>"how does that make you feel?" louis asks, a small, relaxed smile on his face. harry shrugs, hunching forward a bit so he was closer to louis. </p><p>"s'a bit of an ego boost i guess. but, i would've liked to have spent more time with you. this is all so unpredictable," harry says and gestures around himself. "i'd hate to have missed a chance to connect with you before you wrote me off." harry says and smiles down, louis' brows furrow. </p><p>"wrote you off?" he asks, harry shrugs. </p><p>"i know you liked zayn and i pushed myself between the two of you. maybe i shouldn't have done that, but i did. i did it to kind of prove that i'll go for what i want but i hope that doesn't make you see me in an ill light." harry says, eyes sincere as ever. louis feels his chest flutter. </p><p>"no, it did the opposite honestly. i felt more attracted to you. i just want to make sure it was for the right reasons you know? not just because i called you a good boy." louis says sheepishly. harry laughs at that, his hand sneaking under louis' and loosely holding it. </p><p>"no definitely not. despite what today may have seemed like when i was talking with so many different people, you're the only one who has really caught my attention. in all honesty, i just can't say no so i kind of ended up being thrown around like a hot potato." harry says, eyes cast downwards. louis laughs at that, squeezing harry's hand softly. </p><p>"alright enough of that, tell me more about you harry styles. i want to know about all of these as well." louis says as he props his head on his hand, his other hand tracing one of harry's tattoos. harry looks down to where louis' finger was on the word "mary" on his arm. </p><p>"well that particular one is for my grandma, i have a g and a on my shoulders for my mom and sister. a lot are just because i thought they were pretty." harry admits, eyes meeting louis'. louis gives him a crinkly eyed smile. </p><p>"you're pretty." he tells harry. harry shakes his head, cheeks blushing. </p><p>"what about yours?" he asks and rubs his hand along louis' back. louis bites his bottom lip. </p><p>"honestly? a lot of mine are stupid, some are so bad because i let my friends do them. but a lot i got because they looked cool, made me feel bad ass back when i was 18." louis chuckles. harry grins, tracing the 28 on louis' knuckles. </p><p>"i like these ones." he says, rubbing the two fingers with his thumb. louis gives him a small smile, harry slowly bringing louis' hand to his lips and kissing the 2. </p><p>"so um, how about zayn?" harry asks, smiling at louis softly.</p><p>louis takes a breath. "me and zayn have both established that we are really good friends and that's all it will be." louis tells him. harry grins at that, kissing louis' hand once more.</p><p>"and was your decision to remain friends have anything to do with your growing feelings for me?" harry asks with a cocky smirk, louis rolls his eyes, ignoring harry's question.</p><p>"don't be in instigator Harold. now, how did your parents discover you were a child prodigy?"</p><p>+</p><p>"you dodged one of my questions." harry says, arm thrown over louis' shoulders as they slowly walked back towards the villa. louis' hand was loosely tangled with harry's that was over his shoulder. he looks up at the man curiously. </p><p>"did you start developing feelings for me that made you want to stop pursuing zayn?" harry asks, louis groans in annoyance as harry laughs. "c'mon love, stroke my ego for a moment."</p><p>"i did start to like you pretty quickly which made me second guess why i liked zayn. zayn is a great person but our personalities wouldn't clash well in a relationship. we want different things out of a partner and we just get on really well as friends so why ruin it?" louis says and spares harry a look. harry smirks at him.</p><p>"so i did charm you into dropping zayn." harry grins and wiggles his eyebrows. louis coos at him and strokes his cheek, "if that helps you sleep at night". harry frowns at that.</p><p>"i'm throwing you in the pool." harry states, louis' eyes widen. he begins walking a bit more ahead of harry. </p><p>"no!" he says, immediately running into the villa with harry right behind him. louis runs in, everyone cheering when they see him and he dives in between lane and max on the massive couch, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at harry. harry laughs, squeezing next to louis as everyone began asking about their date. </p><p>"i think it was pretty good." louis says, looking to harry.</p><p>"meh." harry says and makes a "so and so" gesture with his hand. louis hits him with the pillow again. </p><p>"you're such an ass." he laughs. harry grins, wrapping an arm around louis and softly kissing his temple. </p><p>"it was really good." he says, his eyes finding zayn's as he presses another gentle kiss to louis' head. </p><p>+</p><p>harry walks out onto the balcony later that night, finding louis gazing out and observing the villa in the moonlight.</p><p>"hi." he says softly, not wanting to interrupt louis' peaceful moment. louis gives him a smile, shivering at the cold wind. harry pulls louis' back against his front, sharing warmth with the boy. </p><p>"it's so pretty here." louis says, leaning back against harry. harry hums in agreement, looking down at louis. </p><p>"tell me a secret." harry asks quietly. after a moment louis looks up at him, a small smile on his face. </p><p>"i have a penguin with headphones tattooed on my ass." louis says, harry instantly laughing. louis laughs along, intertwining his finger with harry's that were on his stomach. </p><p>"can i see?" harry asks teasingly as he brought his face down to louis' neck. louis grins at that, kissing harry's head. </p><p>"hm maybe one day." he says back. harry turns him around, bringing their foreheads together and licking his lips as he presses louis against the railing.</p><p>"can i kiss you?" harry asks. louis doesn't answer, pulling harry closer by the fabric of his hoodie and pressing their lips together. harry kisses him softly, pulling back to take in a shaky breath before leaning back in for a more bruising kiss. </p><p>it was in this moment, louis knew he was done for, no one would come close to how harry made him feel. no one in the real world ever has, and he's one hundred percent sure no one in this villa currently or ever entering it will make him feel like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>COUPLES RECAP:<br/>mark and jace<br/>connor and lane<br/>max and jacob<br/>george and zayn<br/>louis and harry</p><p>- - -</p><p>DAY 3</p><p>harry wakes up to a small ache in his lower back, probably from the man currently plastered against his back. harry's laying on his stomach, louis' face presses against his upper back as the rest of him is splayed across harry's left side and the bed. harry smiles softly when he feels louis' breath hit his back, reaching a hand behind himself to run a hand through louis' hair.</p><p>"lou." harry whispers. louis doesn't budge. harry slowly begins to turn onto his side and that seems to wake louis. </p><p>"sorry." louis whispers. harry turns onto his back, gently tugging louis' arm to bring him up and against his chest for a proper cuddle instead of louis star fishing on top of him. <br/>they lay still for a while, a few of the other couples already up and getting ready while the two just lay in bed, eyes closed and fingers gently caressing each other's skin. </p><p>"when you actually do something besides sit around the villa it sucks the life out of you." louis chuckles against harry's skin. harry smiles at that. </p><p>"honestly. i don't think i've ever been so tired after a dinner." harry responds. louis doesn't say anything, just running his hand softly over harry's shoulder and collarbone. harry turns a bit more, his hand cupping louis' jaw before he leans down to gently kiss him. louis smiles, nudging harry's nose with his. lane walks by their bed and makes a gagging noise. louis flips him off. </p><p>"okay, time to get up." louis says, gently tapping harry's cheek. harry pouts but releases louis from his hold. he watches the boy get out of bed, as he walks away he smiles over his shoulder at harry teasingly.</p><p>"like what you see?" he teases. harry smirks, "i do actually." he answers. when louis disappears from his sights harry sits up, looking around a bit. no one else seems to be wrapped up in their coupling, he's seen connor and lane kiss, but everyone else seems so be waiting for new people to come into the villa. just as the thought crosses harry's mind, the phone given to him when he started the show dings. </p><p>"oh hell." he says under his breath. sure enough, he's got a text. </p><p>"i got a text!" he yells, hearing a few people cheer and walk their way over to where harry sat on the bed. louis is the last to come, sitting on the bed across from harry. </p><p>"islanders, please head outside and welcome two new islanders. hashtag, time to stir things up." harry recites. they all cheer, everyone heading out. louis waits back for harry, offering him a smile and a shoulder bump. harry grins, wrapping an arm over louis' shoulders. </p><p>they all wait at the opening of the villa when two amazingly gorgeous men walk in. </p><p>they all greet each other, harry finds out their names are scott and jax. scott is as tall as harry, both his arms covered in tattoos and his eyes a light hazel. jax is tall as well, his hair is buzz cut and faded to perfection. his smile is beautiful, pearly white teeth a contrast to his darker skin. after they all have the chance to meet them, it's interview time. <br/>harry takes a seat in the interview room, looking into the camera after jerry asks him how he feels about the new islanders. </p><p>"they seem like great guys, i'm not opposed to getting to know them. but at the same time i felt a little bit of fear i guess? i like louis you know, i hope they stay away from him." harry laughs, looking down. the moment he had read the text he was ready to hide louis in the closet to keep the guys away from him. </p><p>of course, when harry leaves the interview and goes outside, scott is talking to louis. he feels jealousy bloom in his chest, it soothes over instantly when a crew member pulls louis away for an interview. </p><p>louis is in the interview room now, answering the same question; how he feels about the new islanders. </p><p>"honestly i really like harry, i'm not opposed to getting to know others, scott's already pulled me aside but um, yeah. i guess we'll just have to see." he says, a small smile playing on his lips. when louis walks out he finds lane and harry talking, jax talking to zayn and scott, sitting in the same spot louis has left him, seemingly waiting for louis. louis pretends he doesn't notice, going over and sitting next to harry and lane. </p><p>"hey guys." louis says, lane giving him a wave and harry a smile. they seemed to have been in deep conversation, bodies angled towards one another so louis sits behind harry, hooking his head over his shoulder. </p><p>"did i interrupt bro talk?" louis asks. harry smiles warily, lane looking wide eyed. </p><p>"i'm gonna go." lane says. harry turns around, hand settling on louis' thigh. </p><p>"so, scott's already feeling you." harry says, louis shrugs and rubs harry's forearm. he was a little transfixed at how harry's hand looked on his thigh.</p><p>"we just talked. said he's kinda into zayn also. then he saw jax go up to zayn and yeah." louis says, watching harry's face carefully.</p><p>"s'weird. i can feel the tension everywhere. you'd think it'd be less dramatic with all guys but i feel like it's worse than the straight version of love island." louis chuckles. harry gives a small breathy laugh. </p><p>"so, scott then? you feeling him?" harry asks. louis smiles softly at harry, leaning over and promptly kissing harry's mouth. harry's eyes slowly flutter back open after the kiss and he licks his lips.</p><p>"not nearly as much as i'm feeling you. now, enough about scott, there's this giant amazing pool and none of these other idiots are using it." louis says and stands, holding a hand out for harry. harry grins, taking it. </p><p>+</p><p>when nightfalls, everyone is in the kitchen making drinks when someone's phone dings. </p><p>"i got a text!" scott says, everyone cheers. louis giggles from where he's behind harry, arms around his waist and red wine stained lips pressing against his shoulder. drunk him liked to plaster to his favorite person in the room.</p><p>"scott and jax, it's time to double date. each of you will choose one islander to take. hashtag, fours a crowd." scott says. from where louis is he's able to hide the way his smile falls off his face with harry's body. he just wants to hang out with harry, but he knows scott is most likely going to choose him. so louis squeezes harry's waist, softly kissing his bare shoulder and feeling the man shiver. harry strokes louis' arm softly in return making louis smile. </p><p>"zayn, will you go on a date with me?" jax asks, zayn smiles at the ground, nodding. </p><p>"of course." zayn answers. everyone peers to scott, who finds louis' eyes from where he's now leaning against harry's side. harry's face is unbothered when everyone follows scott's line of vision. harry just takes a sip of his drink, arm curled around louis' shoulder.</p><p>"louis? mind going on a date with me?" scott asks. louis gives him a smile and nods. they all separate, zayn and louis walking to the sinks with one another. </p><p>"i can't believe he still asked you, you were practically climbing harry." zayn says quietly. louis chuckles, shrugging. </p><p>"he's persistent. it's nice." louis says. zayn quirks a brow. </p><p>"mate harry stole you from me. literally." zayn laughs. louis pulls on a shirt, fixing his hair after. </p><p>"clearly i have a thing for persistence." louis chuckles. "no seriously, i'll give scott a chance but harry... he's special." louis says. zayn smiles at that, checking louis out. </p><p>"you ready?" zayn asks. just as he asks, harry appears in the doorway, leaning against it. louis' mouth practically waters, there is no man as fine as harry. he has his hands casually in his pockets, giving zayn a small smile.</p><p>"i'll meet you down there." he tells zayn. zayn smirks, walking out and giving harry a wink as he leaves. harry walks over, cupping louis' face in his hands. </p><p>"have fun." he tells him, leaning down and pressing a kiss onto louis' mouth. louis grabs onto harry's biceps, pushing up to meet harry's kiss. harry pulls back, leaning in a second later for a harder, open mouthed kiss. " but not too much fun." he murmurs. </p><p>louis pulls back breathless, feeling harry's hands travel to his waist. louis groans in annoyance, head diving into harry's chest. </p><p>"i hate you. kiss me." louis says and pulls harry down for one last kiss. harry smiles against his mouth. louis pulls away, pushing harry away to stop himself from abandoning his date and opting to just make out with harry all night. </p><p>"i'll see you later." louis says and gives him one last smile. he walks down the stairs and out the doors, finding zayn, jax and scott waiting for him. </p><p>"let's do this." louis says out loud, ignoring the voice in his head that says 'let's get this over with'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>COUPLES RECAP:<br/>mark and jace<br/>connor and lane<br/>max and jacob<br/>george and zayn<br/>louis and harry</p><p>NOT COUPLED UP:<br/>jax<br/>scott</p><p>- - -</p><p>DAY 3</p><p>louis returns from his double date bone tired. it was nice to hang out with all of them, in all honesty he enjoyed getting to know zayn more than scott. by the end of the night, he tells scott he thinks they could be good friends, but he's still set on harry and didn't plan on changing his mind.</p><p>so when they return, louis hangs around for a few minutes before instantly going to find harry. as he searches a few of the islanders ask him how his date went. </p><p>"great. have you seen harry?" he asks lane who's hanging out with george in the outdoor kitchen. lane gives him a small knowing smile. </p><p>"he's already up in bed. was very quiet earlier." and with that louis makes his way to the bedroom he shares with about 1500 other people. as he walks through bathroom he greets a few other islanders before walking over to his and harry's bed. </p><p>he finds harry laying on his stomach and watching louis walk over to him.</p><p>"hey." louis says. harry sits up and gives him a small smile.</p><p>"hey, how'd it go?" harry asks. louis crawls into bed, sitting on his knees facing harry. </p><p>"it was alright." louis answers. harry quirks a brow. </p><p>"just alright?" he asks. louis smiles softly and leans in to kiss harry. harry's eyes flutter shut for the short kiss, smiling after.</p><p>"yeah, was fun." louis says. he hears a few other people coming upstairs and decides to beat the rush to the bathroom. </p><p>"i'm gonna go shower and all that." louis tells harry, standing and making his way over. when louis returns he sees scott and harry talking. just as he makes his way over, scott stands, giving louis a smile. louis return it, getting in bed next to harry. </p><p>"good chat?" he asks. harry hums. </p><p>"he just let me know you guys are friends. no hard feelings, all that." harry tells him. louis doesn't say anything, just sinking down in bed to lay his head on harry's chest. harry strokes his wet hair, pulling the covers up to their necks. </p><p>"should've dried your hair, don't want you getting sick." harry says. louis smiles, leaning up to kiss harry one last time for the night.</p><p>"i'll be fine."</p><p>+</p><p>DAY 4</p><p>"i'm fucking bored." louis complains, hands above his head and the scorching sun beating down on him. connor looks at him with judgement in his eyes. </p><p>"we're in fiji, and you're complaining?" he asks. louis shrugs. </p><p>"being in fiji doesn't cure my boredom." louis says. just as the words leave his mouth, his phone dings. </p><p>"well looks like you just got some entertainment. louis got a text!" connor screams. the rest of the boys flock over gradually, harry appearing from the outdoor gym sweaty and taking a seat next to louis making him grimace. </p><p>"you stink."</p><p>"you're so charming."</p><p>"read the text!" connor yells. louis chuckles. </p><p>"islanders, tomorrow is the recoupling. because you are all male, the six men choosing will be random, and can choose anyone they want. because there's an even number of you, we have another man coming into the villa, putting one of you at risk for being dumped from the island. hashtag happy first week." louis says. they all begin to chat, louis looking to harry. </p><p>"well this just got intense." harry says, louis shrugs. </p><p>"for everyone but us." he chuckles. harry smiles at that, leaning forward to kiss louis. he had to admit, the reassurance that louis was set on him made him feel good and eased his worries a bit. </p><p>just as they all begin to separate, a new face walks into the villa. he's about the same height as louis, his hair dirty blonde and eyes a soft chocolate brown and his body looking as if he lives inside a gym. </p><p>"hey!" he says excitedly. everyone goes over to greet him, louis hearing over the crowd that his name is john. louis greets him with a loose side hug, going into the bathroom while everyone else is still talking to him. </p><p>he's feeling a little light headed, he's definitely been in the sun way too much and has not been drinking enough water. </p><p>he looks around the room and finds someone's water bottle, he turns it around and sees harry's name printed on it. louis shrugs, they've swapped spit enough for him not to mind sharing a bottle. </p><p>"you alright?" zayn asks as he walks in, louis nods and leans against the counter. </p><p>"think i just overheated a bit." he says and takes another long drink.</p><p>"you should put on sunscreen, you're tattoos are gonna fade quicker in the sun." zayn tells him. louis shoots him a wink.</p><p>"good thing i've made friends with a tattoo artist then right?" he asks. zayn shakes his head and walks out of the bathroom, only having come in to check on louis. louis decides to rest inside a bit while harry finds himself in a little circle with lane, jax and the newcomer john. </p><p>"i don't think i've ever been surrounded by so many hot guys." john laughs as he scans the villa. harry smiles at that. </p><p>"anyone special caught your attention?" lane asks. john shrugs a bit, scratching the back of his head. </p><p>"ah i only saw him for a split second. don't see him now." he says. harry internally rolls his eyes. louis was the only one not outside. it annoys him that every newcomer wants a piece of louis. </p><p>"louis." harry says. john looks to him and shrugs. </p><p>"didn't catch his name. but uh blue eyes-" john starts and harry jumps off the counter where he sat and gives him a closed, almost sarcastic smile. </p><p>"louis." he repeats and pushes his way out of the group. he doesn't know why he's getting so irritated. this is love island, people are going to be attracted to one another and louis is every mans wet dream. the last thing he wants is his behavior to annoy louis but he can't help it.</p><p>john looks at lane and jax with wide eyes. "i'm assuming he likes louis." he says. lane shrugs. </p><p>"they've been taken with one another from the beginning." he tells him. jax laughs at that. </p><p>"it's not even been a full four days." he says, john agreeing. lane shrugs again. </p><p>"it's different here. we spend twenty four hours with one another it's hard not to instantly form relationships. i've told harry stuff i haven't told someone i've been friends with for years." lane defends the two boys, adding on; "they're not the only ones, i'm pretty set with my partner too." he tacts on. </p><p>john holds his hands up, "hey i'm not judging, i just don't get it." he says. lane gives him an annoyed smile. </p><p>"well if you manage to make it past the recoupling, you will."</p><p>+</p><p>"why are you so hot?" harry asks louis. they're sat out on the balcony, louis' back against harry's chest as they watch the sunset. louis turns a bit to look at harry, giving him a smile. <br/>"i could ask you the same." he chuckles. harry smiles at that, rubbing louis' thigh. </p><p>"tell me more about what you do at work." harry murmurs, pulling louis back down and into his grip. louis sighs, stroking harry's arm that was on his bare waist. </p><p>"basically i pound on the doors of big scary companies, persuade them to give me the time of day and then show them how they can save money and the planet by making some changes." louis says. harry looks down at him with a smile. </p><p>"something tells me you can get anyone to do just about anything for you." he teases. louis gives him a mischievous smile. </p><p>"i'm pretty persuasive yeah." he answers. harry hums, kissing louis' cheek as the sun fully sets behind the ocean.</p><p>"john said he likes you, think i might've scared him away." harry tells louis. louis doesn't react, head lulling on harry's shoulder. </p><p>"that's alright." louis whispers. harry bites his bottom lip as he looks down at louis, watching the way his eyelashes flutter against his cheek as he tiredly blinks. </p><p>"zayn told me you weren't feeling good earlier today, told you not to sleep with wet hair." harry teases. louis smiles at that. </p><p>"it was the sun, was in it for too long and didn't drink water. i'm all good now. by the way i stole your water bottle." louis tells him. harry laughs. </p><p>"that's okay, i stole yours when i couldn't find mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>COUPLES RECAP:<br/>mark and jace<br/>connor and lane<br/>max and jacob<br/>george and zayn<br/>louis and harry</p><p>NOT COUPLED UP:<br/>jax<br/>scott<br/>john</p><p>- - -</p><p>DAY 5</p><p>the lights in the bedroom shared by 13 men turn on, and the first noise is the sound of a text coming through someone's phone. louis' eyes barely open and he sees harry's head perk up and look around the room.</p><p>"think it was mine." someone says in the room. louis just closes his eyes, his hand reaching out to find a part of harry. his hand wraps around the mans bicep and he presses his face into his shoulder.</p><p>"no more texts." louis complains. harry turns on his side, arms wrapping completely around louis to pull the boy close. over louis' head he sees connor laying on top of lane, simply smiling at one another.</p><p>"islanders, tonight is the recoupling. john, because you joined the villa yesterday, you get to go on a date. hashtag quick connection." jace reads aloud. from where john is sleeping alone, he sits up.</p><p>"ahh, george, will you go on a date with me?" he asks. louis' head perks at that, zayn was paired with george. he escapes harry's arms long enough to look for zayn and finds him still sleeping.</p><p>"stop moving." harry demands, pulling louis back down. louis smiles, kissing harry's cheek.</p><p>"stop whining." he answers and splays his hands around harry's waist. one of harry's hands bury into his hair and he pulls louis down for a kiss, louis can't help but softly moan into it.</p><p>louis pulls away when people begin to get up, hiding his face in harry's neck. harry's softly rubbing his lower back, face turned in against louis' soft hair.</p><p>"you ready for tonight?" harry asks, louis nods.</p><p>"if you don't pick me styles i'll cut your dick off." louis threatens. harry laughs, petting louis' hair.</p><p>"who would i pick? it's me that should be worried. everyone wants you." harry murmurs. louis turns and kisses harry softly.</p><p>"you're my favorite person here." louis says back, his eyes light and still sleepy. harry smiles at that, sighing when louis begins to get up.</p><p>today was going to be a long day.</p><p>+</p><p>"i wish he wasn't so insecure. yeah i guess the newcomers have sought out for me but that first day or two everyone was after him and i wasn't freaking out." louis says to zayn. zayn gives him a look.</p><p>"that's cause you were into me." zayn winks. louis rolls his eyes.</p><p>"no because him and i were getting on well. yeah i didn't want him to find a better connection but i feel like he's extra... what's the word?" louis says.</p><p>"jealous. insecure." zayn tries to fill in. louis shrugs.</p><p>"it's only been a few days, if it doesn't get better with time, talk about it." zayn suggests. louis nods.</p><p>"yeah you're right. it's just crazy to me how he doesn't see how much of a catch he is. i'm lucky to have his attention, some people still are trying to get his and he doesn't even know it." louis snorts, glaring at mark a second later.</p><p>the guy wouldn't rest, he's still trying to get harry's attention.</p><p>"so, do you know who you're gonna pick for the recoupling?" louis asks. zayn smiles.</p><p>"think i'm gonna pick jax if it's my choice to choose. i was talking to george and he said his date with john went really well which made me feel better about wanting to choose someone else."</p><p>+</p><p>"you look good." harry says from behind louis. louis smiles at him through the mirror before turning around.</p><p>"so do you. i love the grandpa chic." he teases. harry smiles, one hand coming out of his pocket to rub louis' cheek. harry was wearing loose fitting balloon pants, he somehow made it work. louis isn't aware how, he's wearing loose jeans and isn't sure if he's pulling it off.</p><p>"i'm a little excited, yeah it's sad someone's going home but i'm also super curious." louis tells him. harry hums, an arm going to louis' waist.</p><p>"mm yeah i get it. you ready to head out?" harry asks. louis is about to nod but stops.</p><p>"oh! i forgot something but i'll meet you out there." he tells harry. harry nods, ducking down to kiss louis' cheek before he walks out. louis shuffles his things around and finally finds his phone, slipping it into his pocket and then searching for his water bottle. he finds his and harry's next to one another and grabs both.</p><p>once he's found everything he heads down the stairs and finds george, harry and mark all chatting. he internally rolls his eyes, in a deep, ugly corner in his body he's hoping mark gets sent home.</p><p>"hey. was looking for my water and found yours too." louis says to harry and holds out the bottle. harry thanks him, and it's now in the bright lights of the villa louis can see that harry's shirt is see through and every one of his gorgeous tattoos are on display.</p><p>"look at you." louis mumbles, arm sliding over harry's waist. harry gives him a cheeky smile, his eyes shutting when louis leans up to kiss him. the smile harry gives him after melts louis' heart. this boy was something else.</p><p>"s'a lil cold out tonight." harry says, pulling louis tighter against him in an effort to conserve warmth. louis' aware of how cold harry is by his nipples poking through his shirt.</p><p>"well-" mark is cut off when everyone cheers. louis looks around confused, standing on his tippy toes to see what the commotion is about. it turns out to be laura, who waves enthusiastically at all the men.</p><p>"hello boys, i think you all know why i'm here. it's time for the recoupling, where one of you will be dumped from the island. so islanders, please join me at the fire pit." she says with a sad smile. they all begin herding over, talking quietly amongst each other.</p><p>everyone is instructed to stand in line, shoulder to shoulder with laura in front of them, note cards in her hands.</p><p>"i will now choose by random the first boy. he will come up here and tell everyone why he is choosing the man he wants to recouple with." laura tells them.</p><p>louis is going to admit, this part had to be bullshit. somewhere along the line this way of having people choose is going to cause some drama.</p><p>he can't wait.</p><p>"the first boy is... lane." she says happily, everyone claps. next to him, he can see a small smile beginning to play on connor's mouth.</p><p>"so, the boy i want to couple up with is so sweet, he's quiet until you peel back a few layers, then he won't shut up. getting to know him better is my top priority." lane says with a smile. "that boy is, connor." he says. everyone claps, connor grinning and going up to lane, giving him a short kiss before they take their seats by the fire pit.</p><p>"okay. next up, jax." laura announces. jax makes his way up.</p><p>"i haven't been here long, but this boy made me feel comfortable instantly. he's not the type to really approach someone, so when he approached me i felt very special." jax says earning a few chuckles. "the boy i want to couple up with is zayn." he says. louis claps happily, watching zayn hug jax and get himself a kiss on the top of his head.</p><p>laura steps back into frame, looking down at her cards. "our next gentlemen is harry." she says. louis grins, watching harry walks up with his dimples popping. louis would never get over how handsome he was.</p><p>"this boy had me taken the moment i met him. his personality is like no one i've ever met, all i what to do is talk to him all day and get to know everything about him, because in five days he's made me feel a way i've never felt my entire life." harry says, openly staring at louis. louis smiles down at the floor. "the boy i'm choosing is obviously, louis." harry says. louis steps forward and makes his way over to harry. harry waists no time cupping louis' face to kiss him, keeping it short before they went to take a seat next to zayn and jax.</p><p>once they're seated, harry's arm thrown over louis' shoulders, louis gently turns harry face with a guiding hand, giving him a soft kiss. "that was really sweet." he tells harry. harry smiles, bumping his nose with louis'.</p><p>"it's how i feel." harry whispers back. louis kisses him one last time, turning to pay attention to john, who had just chosen george.</p><p>next up is mark, he chooses jace. they were originally paired with one another. louis had been watching them and they seemed to be good friends. even if jace wanted more mark was too busy trying to lodge himself between louis and harry.</p><p>jacob comes up, shocking everyone when he doesn't choose his previous partner max, but chooses scott.</p><p>"i'm sorry max but, i don't have a connection with you, i can see myself having one with scott."</p><p>and with that, max is packing his bags. louis can't say he's too bummed out, he hadn't really talked to him much.</p><p>later that night, harry crawls into bed, kissing louis' cheek before pulling the boy in close.</p><p>"good night lou." harry says. louis softly rubs the mans back, short nails soothingly dragging up and down the span of his large back.</p><p>"goodnight harry." louis starts, the lights shutting off. "i love what you said tonight, i just want you to know i feel the same." louis whispers into the dark. he hears a bit of shuffling, then harry's lips pressing against his.</p><p>"so the feelings mutual." harry states, louis laughs softly. "yeah love." he says, pressing one last kiss to harry's plump lips.</p><p>it was so mutual.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>